1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, physical vapor deposition (PVD) coating devices are broadly used to form functional or decorative metallic films on workpieces. A typical PVD coating device usually comprises a coating chamber and a loader fixed in the coating chamber for loading a plurality of workpieces. It is time-consuming to unload coated workpieces and load new workpieces to be coated between separate coating processes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating device which can overcome the limitations described.